Cement concrete, which is one of the currently most important civil engineering materials, usually is supplied by a special concrete mixing station, and then transported by a concrete mixing carrier to a construction site. The concrete truck has its mixing drum kept in rotation all the time during transportation, to ensure that the concrete being carried will not be solidified or segregated.
The mixing drum is a vehicle-mounted concrete loading container which is generally made from a high-quality wear-resistant thin steel plate and is welded on its inner side wall with spiral blades such that the concrete can be automatically loaded and unloaded. When the mixing drum is rotating, the concrete moves along a spiral direction of the blades, and is mixed and stirred during continuous lifting and turning processes. During feeding and transportation processes, the mixing drum is rotated clockwise so that the concrete moves inwardly along the blades; and during discharging, the mixing drum is rotated anticlockwise so that the concrete is unloaded outwardly along the blades.
In the prior art, the mixing drum of the concrete mixing carrier is generally of a cylindrically fusiform structure, and is obliquely provided on a vehicle subframe, and the tail of the mixing drum is raised high. This form results in that the concrete mixing carrier has greatly reduced loading capacity, and is prone to lateral rollover, when turning or emergently braking, due to its high center of gravity. Thereby, there have been many reports of lateral rollover accidents in concrete tankers.